Do You Wonder Why?
by lizteroid
Summary: Jane and Maura on vacation, away from their guys, away from family. Just the two of them, a Jacuzzi and a random guy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _New multi chapter fic from me! Bare with me though, I'm currently a drama director at summer camp and will not have that much free time, so updates will be slow. Please do read, enjoy and leave reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Maura looked over at Jane and smiled gently as they made their way to the swimming pool to relax. This was their first vacation away since the incident in Maura's autopsy lab at the Police Department, almost six months ago. The two had decided on taking a vacation to get away from the bustle at the office and also because both of them had been pursued by guys and were both confused as to whether they wanted to settle down or not.<p>

The Doctor looked to Jane and saw she was looking a little apprehensive at this whole situation, "Jane, are you feeling okay?" she asked her best friend.

"I'm good." Jane responded a little too quickly and seemingly grunted while she walked beside Maura into the pool area.

"Obviously, you're not feeling too good about this break away from Boston. Are you missing Casey?" she asked, tilting her head a little and smiling sweetly to Jane.

"Casey? Me? No." Jane snorted a little before she turned a sly glance to Maura, "Why? You missing Mr Lucky?" she smirked a little and raised a brow.

"Firstly Jane, it's Slucky, and secondly I call him by his first name; Byron." Maura corrected the Detective, "And yes, I'm missing him quite a lot, but it's Bass whom I'm more worried about." Maura replied with a nervous expression crossing her face.

"You're missing your turtle more than your man?" Jane raised her brow again, "That's ridiculous Maura!"

"No, it's not." Maura replied not even correcting Jane on her mistake of calling Bass a Turtle, "I've had Bass since he was tiny, enough to fit in my palm. It's only natural for me to have a strong emotional bond with him."

"I guess." Jane shrugged and nodded.

"Yes. We should place our things on these loungers, Jane. So we have a good chance at keeping seats before more pool goers get here." Maura said, placing her towel and beach bag down at the nearest couple of loungers before gently sitting on it.

Jane slowly followed suit and winced a little as she sat down and glanced at Maura who was already removing her sun dress and espadrilles to reveal a soft red colored, striped bikini set, the bottoms were shorties. Gently Jane removed her own tee and denim shorts before she turned to see Maura had already folded her clothes and was ready to take to the pool.

Jane watched Maura as she headed towards the steps to the pool, following closely behind Maura. She was kind of self conscious being dressed in just her swimsuit, but she was doing this to finally have a break, away from her boyfriend and to finally spend some quality time with Maura like they used to do before the accident in Autopsy had happened.

Looking behind herself to Jane, Maura smiled and she gently asked Jane, "You want to swim lengths or head straight to the Jacuzzi?"

Jane raised a brow at Maura and she blinked several times before she shook her head, "I'll let you decide. You usually make the decisions anyway…" she muttered the final bit under her breath and she sniffed a little before seeing Maura veering to the Jacuzzi and showers, "Jacuzzi it is then…"

"Well, usually I would swim first, but you look a little self conscious Jane, so we'll do the Jacuzzi first, then at least we can talk a little…" Maura smiled softly, "Okay, lets get in." the Doctor said gently before she placed her hand on the rail and she started the short, three step climb into the Jacuzzi tub. The Doctor gently smiled to Jane and she nodded, turning in the tub as she watched the Detective climbing the steps to the Jacuzzi tub.

"So, you're missing Slucky…" Jane smirked a little as she settled into the Jacuzzi next to Maura, looking across to the man who had been eyeing Maura's figure in her bright red bikini set.

"Yes, Jane. I have already told you I'm missing Byron. Yes, we've only been dating for a number of weeks but I feel so comfortable with him." Maura smiled, leaning her head back against the headrest behind her.

"You're comfortable with him or you're _comfortable_ withhim?" Jane winked a little.

Maura raised her head up and she looked to Jane, raising a brow curiously, "What are you implying with that tone, Jane?"

"Well, I've noticed he's spent the night a few times…you know, I remember the evening I knocked over and you were wearing that…thing…" Jane replied and just looked to Maura, hoping the Doctor would understand what she had been implying.

"Yes Byron has spent the night at my home, with me…" Maura confirmed, "And it was a negligee. A silk or satin women's nightdress. Negligee's were…"

"Yes, I know what a negligee is Maura."

"Well, you didn't seem to know what it was called…"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry. I was just meaning, you were wearing that, Slucky was there and you looked…tired…?"

"I did?" Maura blinked a little and she glanced to the man who was drinking in her figure.

"Yes. You did. I'm happy for you and I apologise for interrupting your time together…" Jane smiled knowingly and she chuckled under her breath before she saw the guy looking deflated and disappointed, "You know, Tommy said he heard you guys whe-."

"Jane!" Maura quickly stopped her friend from continuing and she looked to the man who had now stopped looking to her, "I'm quite sure I understand fully what you were implying now. So, there is no need to continue."

"Well, I'm just making sure you, of all people, understand the birds and the bees…" Jane smirked again.

"The birds and the bees, Jane? Really?" Maura furrowed her brows and she looked at the Detective with an obviously unimpressed expression etched across her face.

"What? You'd rather me say sex, or sexual intercourse?" Jane asked, putting on her English accent to make herself seem more elegant while trying to sound educated at the same time. Something she said seemed to work, and the guy looked up at the women once again.

Maura, looking to Jane was still not that impressed with her friend's actions and words, "I am quite aware of the outcomes and consequences of sex, you need not remind me of them, Jane."

"Well, please do accept my apologies, oh great one…" Jane smiled softly to Maura, "Do you think that Slucky, sorry…Byron is the one?"

"The one?" Maura let her head tilt softly.

"You know, the one…the one you think you'll make it with…"

"I would like to think so, but I'm not so sure…" Maura looked down into the constant stream of bubbles and sighed gently, "I'm not getting any younger and I would like to have a child of my own, but I don't know what will happen."

"Maybe you two should get on that…" Jane winked to Maura before smiling gently, "I can picture you with a kid, Maura…she'd have horse riding lessons and play piano by the time she was four, and take Ballet classes just like a miniature you. But you would mother her, you would know how to."

"You think so?" Maura smiled gently.

"I do. I really do." Jane smiled before she smirked a little, a devious smirk, "So, what did you do the night I interrupted you, with the negligee thingy?"

"That is none of your business, dear friend." Maura smirked and gently splashed Jane with the water, giggling.

"Maura!" Jane looked to her friend and blinked a few times, "Well, having the role of being your best friend, I would say it is my business…" Jane smirked at the Doctor, "It's a best friend's job to share every detail Maura."

The Doctor and the man who had been sitting with the two in the Jacuzzi both looked to Jane with raised brows, the man was looking between Jane and Maura, waiting to hear any details he could about Maura's sex life and her relationship with this Byron fellow.

Maura sighed a little and she swallowed, her eyes dropping back down to look into the bubbles of the Jacuzzi, "Byron is…" she stopped to think about him, smiling to herself, "He's a generous lover." she told Jane, looking to her, "We understand one another, with both of us being in a Medical profession." Maura explained a little before she sighed, "I do miss him though, I haven't saw him in almost a week…"

"Maura, you saw him last night…" Jane pointed out to her best friend.

"Other than last night, I hadn't saw or spoken to Byron for almost a week. In person at least."

"Are you even being serious right now?" the Detective looked to Maura, frowning a little.

"What?" Maura was clueless as to where Jane was heading their conversation.

"You've been holding sex from him!"

"Jane, would you keep your voice down?" Maura smiled coyly to the guy who had been listening into their conversation before she looked to her friend next to her, "I have not been withholding sex from Byron. He would most definitely have been showing symptoms of delusion and possibly would have acted on those symptoms with another woman." the Doctor said to Jane, "I – we just haven't been able to get enough free time together as we'd hoped to in the last week, but last night…" she trailed off, smiling to herself again, feeling eyes upon her, interested in her conversation.

"Oh, really?" Jane smirked, knowing that face, "You're going to stop there? Really?" she was speaking out loud, the words that the guy was most probably thinking as he had perked up again.

Maura looked up at Jane and she blushed a little, "I don't think you need to hear anymore Jane."

"Oh, we do…" Jane smirked, nudging the guy and winking, "Right?" Jane then looked to Maura and she smirked a little, "I'll go first if you want me to…"

Maura didn't know what Jane was planning but she nodded and she knew that she was going to be going along with something that was about to take place, "Sure."

"Well, I miss you…" Jane began, "It's not the same being with Casey, he doesn't do that thing, you know you used to do…" she winked to Maura.

"What thing?"

"That thing…with your tongue…"

Maura blinked a few times, as did the guy sitting across from them, "Oh, that thing…" she responded before swallowing a little, "Yes, I know…I miss it too…"

Lying! Maura was lying! Jane had most definitely corrupted this Medical Examiner, but it was all part of her plan. So, Jane was not going to complain or say something that would give away that Maura was lying, "Yeah, I know...it was hot...I hope Byron can do it as well as I used to..."

Maura bit her lip a little and she nodded, "I know...he didn't try it with me yet, just sex."

"Just sex?" Jane raised a brow, "Already?"

"What?" Maura questioned and frowned a little, "It's not as if I didn't know Byron."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _New multi chapter fic from me! Bare with me though, I'm currently a drama director at summer camp and will not have that much free time, so updates will be slow. Please do read, enjoy and leave reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Jane actually couldn't believe her ears as she stared at Maura, rarely blinking. Maura was already having sex with Byron and had just admitted it to her. Jane really didn't know what to say to Maura then other than, "How is it?" and as soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to kick herself for asking her best friend about her sex life.<p>

Maura found herself smirking to herself and felt the blush creeping into her cheeks, "Jane, we've been talking about settling down..." the Medical Examiner finally said. She had been speaking with Byron a lot about being together, and moving in together. Now, she had told her best friend something she'd been trying to hide from Jane, as she hadn't known how to tell the Detective without hurting her feelings. Maura looked to Jane and sighed, as she waited on Jane's response.

"Settling down?" Jane raised a curious brow to Maura, "What do you mean, Maur?"

"We've talked about starting a family..." she told Jane.

"A family? Maura!" Jane blinked wildly then at Maura and she swallowed, "You want that? Or does Byron?"

Maura looked down into the bubbles and she glanced to the man across from them before she looked back to Jane, "We both do. Jane, I'm not getting any younger, I've been devoted to my career for so long, I'm comfortable with it now, it's time for my time now. And, we'd both like a family."

Jane sighed a little but she nodded, "If that's what you want to do..." she trailed off.

Maura could see Jane was holding back from speaking what was on her mind, "Jane, what is it?"

Jane looked up at Maura and straight into her eyes, "Maura, you've only known each other for what? Four or five months?"

"And, what's your point Jane?" Maura responded a little snippier than usual.

"Are you sure you want to settle down now? This soon?"

"Jane, I've been with men, and none of them have made me feel like Byron does." Maura smiled to herself, "We understand each other. We get the medical jargon and such...and Bass likes him."

"Bass likes me too." Jane responded and frowned deeply.

"Jane, Byron and I...I feel at home with him."

"If that's what you want..." Jane sighed and made to get out of the jacuzzi as she glanced to the guy, "She used to be between my thighs all the time..." she shook her head, "Now, she's between some guy's..." she stood and glanced briefly to Maura, as she stepped out.

"Jane!" Maura gasped and she made to stand up.

"No, Maura. Please don't follow me." Jane told her, "I need time alone." she sighed and frowned, going to grab her towel then, leaving Maura alone with the Jacuzzi guy.

The doctor watched after Jane and she frowned a little before she sighed and leaned back against the wall of the Jacuzzi, "I'm sorry you had to witness that..." she said to the guy who they had been sharing the bubbles with, "We often argue like this, it's nothing new." she forced a smile for him, "I'm Doctor Isles." she then outstretched her hand to him to make his acquaintance, "You can call me Maura."

"I'm Sherman." he told her, smiling brightly, taking her delicate in his chubby one, his sausage-like fingers dwarfing her own as he shook her hand. He looked over her and he then narrowed one of his eyes at her, "You don't strike me as a lady who bats for the other team..." he commented, retracting his hand from her grasp then and smiling softly, yet knowingly.

Maura looked down into the bubbles, "I'm not. Jane's my best friend, we've both been having trouble with guys. I'm dating her surgeon..." Maura sighed, "She's not very keen on the idea of me sleeping with him."

"Neither am I, but I'm not complaining." he winked to her and chuckled and she smiled up at him then.

"That's very kind of you." she blushed, "Jane often gets very impatient with me, she tells me I'm like Google Talk. I obviously sprout off a lot of facts, that are useless to her during an investigation." Maura then sighed and looked back down into the bubbles before she moved her hands through them, feeling them slipping between her slender fingers.


End file.
